Amigos con regalos
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Ella es torpe y callada, pero está lleno de buenos deseos. Él es robusto y ágil, pero se enternece al mirarla. Regalo de Navidad para Dryadeh


_¡Hola! _

_Dryadeh pidió un Charlie/Tonks por Navidad y la verdad es que la idea me gustó bastante. Es la primera vez que manejo a ambos, así que *glups* xD._

_Feliz Navidad, Dry_

_:*_

* * *

Charlie escribió con rapidez las tres últimas frases de su redacción para historia. La biblioteca estaba llena de gente y faltaba media hora escasa para cenar. Estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, así que podía ver a Hagrid arrastrando el árbol de Navidad hacia el castillo.

Dentro de dos días se marcharían del colegio para celebrar las fiestas con sus familias y todo el mundo estaba muy nervioso. Charlie, por ejemplo. El primer trimestre había sido estresante como él solo. Su hermano pequeño, Percy, había entrado ese año en el colegio y se había pasado los dos primeros meses pegado a él. Quería saberlo todo. No hacía más que preguntar y preguntar y Charlie no estaba dispuesto a asumir el papel de Mamá Weasley dentro del colegio. Bill, más mayor e independiente, iba y venía sin preocuparse mucho por el pequeño Percy.

-Ya crecerá, Charlie-le decía para que no se agobiara demasiado.

Charlie guardó la pluma y enrolló el pergamino con prisa. Esa noche había entrenamiento de quidditch y necesitaba una grandiosa cena que le diera fuerza. Estaba hambriento, pues llevaba toda la tarde haciendo los deberes y había olvidado comer algo a media tarde.

-Hola Charlie-dijo una voz suave a su lado. Ladeó la cabeza, buscándola. Nymphadora Tonks tenía un año menos que él, pero era bastante agradable. Se habían conocido en la fiesta de Halloween de ese mismo año.-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-Bastante bien, de momento. Creo que tengo el trabajo de Binns controlado, y los deberes para Snape casi terminados…

Tonkis tomó el pergamino de pociones y arrugó la frente.

-Qué mal me cae Snape-se quejó.-Siempre se enfada conmigo, por todo lo que hago…

-¿No habrás hecho algo mal _de verdad_?

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿YO? Imposible-sentenció- Bueno, vale, a veces tropiezo con la mesa, o meto la manga en el caldero, pero tampoco es para tanto… ¿no?

La expresión de Charlie fue lapidaria. Ella hundió la cabeza entre los libros, angustiada.

-Voy a estar haciendo deberes extra toooda la vida…

-Oh, vamos, a Snape solo hay que calarlo y es muy fácil. No intentes caerle bien, solo pasar desapercibida

-Qué fácil es decirlo, Weasley. Tú juegas al quidditch y tu hermano es Prefecto-puso los ojos en blanco- Yo soy un pato mareado.

Charlie rió al ver el pico que Nymphadora estaba creando a partir de su propia nariz.

-¿Bajas a cenar?

-Uhm, está bien-recogió sus cosas y al hacerlo, volcó el tintero sobre el pergamino de pociones de su compañero-¡Mierda!

Charlie se quedó lívido. Tonks se agachó para recoger el pergamino, pero ya no había nada que hacer. Angustiada, limpió la mancha de tinta de la mesa y de la ropa y casi suplicó:

-No pasa nada, ¿vale, Charlie? Yo te lo rehago esta misma noche, de verdad. No te preocupes, yo los vuelvo a hacer por ti, te lo juro, ya verás que…

-No pasa nada-detuvo su mano y recuperó el pergamino, mucho más serio-Tenía entrenamiento, pero bueno.

-No, no, no, Charlie-le arrebató el pergamino de nuevo-Tu vete a entrenar, que yo termino esto, de verdad.

Se miraron, hasta que él pareció relajarse y ceder.

-Bueno, vale, como quieras-parecía desconfiado, a pesar de todo.

Tonks suspiró aliviada y volvió a sacar sus cosas.

-¿No bajas a cenar?-preguntó él, sorprendido, cuando la vio volver a sentarse. Señaló la puerta de la biblioteca y el reloj.

-No, baja tú. Yo me pongo con esto lo primero de todo y así acabaré antes. No tengo hambre, no te preocupes.

Charlie asintió, y dio media vuelta. Antes de salir de la sala volvió a mirar el rincón junto a la ventana. Tonks escribía frenéticamente en uno de sus pergaminos, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua. Se rascaba uno de los ojos con furia, visiblemente enfadada. Charlie estuvo tentado de volver y sentarse con ella. Su rostro congestionado demostraba que lloraba con culpabilidad. Quizá no quería que le viera así.

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a cenar, confundido.

Cenó pensando en Tonks y su actitud infantil tan ambigua. A veces parecía más cría que nadie, y otras veces la sorprendía con la mirada perdida, como si recordara cosas tan serias y tan graves que no la dejaran dormir. Una vez, hablando sobre Percy, ella había confesado que no tenía hermanos. Charlie se sorprendió, pues él tenía seis, y una vida sin hermanos era algo poco concebible. Cuando preguntó por los primos, ella volvió a negar.

Ni uno solo.

Fue entonces cuando ella adoptó aquella actitud sumisa y pensativa, y mirando alrededor a los grupos de gente que allí había, dijo en voz baja y triste:

-No todas las familias son como la tuya.

Charlie no quiso preguntar. Una vez comentó a su madre que había conocido a una metamorfomaga y cuando ella preguntó su nombre, enmudeció.

-¿La conoces?-había preguntado Charlie.

-Conocí a alguien que sí lo hizo.

-Ah-Charlie no preguntó nada más durante unos minutos. Al final no pudo más.-¿A quién?

-A Sirius Black

El niño abrió los ojos, atónito.

-Era primo de su madre, Andrómeda-aclaró Molly.

-Vaya…-Charlie comprendió de pronto aquel extraño silencio. Había oído la historia de Sirius Black, por supuesto que sí. Tenía ocho años cuando murieron los Potter y aquellos días permanecían grabados en su memoria. También había oído hablar de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks. Ella, que dejó a su familia Black por amor. La hermana de la chiflada de Bellatrix Lestrange, que ahora se pudría en la cárcel.

Quizá gran parte del mundo mágico Sirius Black había acabado en el olvido. No en vano, al contarle a _Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado_ la ubicación de los Potter le había llevado a su destrucción. Quizá la guerra no hubiera terminado si Sirius Black no hubiera sido un traidor. Quizá. Pero para Molly y Arthur Weasley el recuerdo de Sirius estaría muchos años latente. Habían confiado en él, como tantos otros. Lily y James habían sido amigos de aquella familia y su muerte fue un golpe durísimo e inesperado.

Ahora resultaba que aquella chiquilla, fruto de un matrimonio polémico y condenado, era además sobrina del mismísimo Sirius.

Nymphadora también había conocido la guerra, al fin y al cabo. ¿Cómo había asumido ella la traición de su familia? Charlie había oído decir que Bellatrix había jurado matar a su hermana y al sangre sucia de su marido.

Ahora, mientras cenaba, recordó todo aquello y recordó que Tonks no solía mostrar flaqueza. Ni siquiera cuando Snape la ridiculizaba en Pociones. Snape, el mortífago. Ella, la traidora. Apuró el vaso de zumo de calabaza y cogió dos manzanas y tres o cuatro galletas. Le hubiera gustado poder coger un trozo de pollo, pero no tenía dónde llevarlo. Envolvió la comida en los guantes de quidditch y salió corriendo hacia el estadio.

Dos horas después, cuando volvió a la biblioteca, Tonks seguía allí. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el antebrazo izquierdo y estaba dormida.

-Eh, Tonks-la meneó suavemente, hasta que ella parpadeó confundida.-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, claro-se frotó los ojos nerviosa-solo estaba descansando un ratito. Toma-le tendió el pergamino-Creo que ya está terminado.

Charlie se sentó a su lado para leerlo.

-Sí, ya está-sonrió-Muchas gracias, en serio. Ha sido un accidente, no hacía falta que hicieras el trabajo de nuevo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No pasa nada. Ha sido culpa mía, de todas formas.

-Toma-sacó la comida de la bolsa de deporte-Te he traído esto de la cena. No es mucho, pero bueno…

Tonks cogió una de las manzanas y limpió un poco la superficie con la manga de la túnica.

-¡Gracias!-la mordió con decisión y se la ofreció-¿Quieres?

Charlie rió y negó con la cabeza. Recogieron los libros y las plumas y salieron de la biblioteca en silencio. Quedaba muy poca gente ya y la señora Pince estaba a punto de cerrar.

-¿Vas a casa por Navidad?-preguntó él.

-Claro. Como todos los años. Es estupendo-respondió ella sacando una de las galletas-¿Tú?

-También. Oye, ¿qué quieres de regalo de Navidad?

-¿Yo?. ¿De regalo?-se detuvo, sorprendida-¿Vas a comprarme algo?

-¿Y por qué no?-se asombró él. Tonks dudó, pero no respondió inmediatamente.-Los amigos se hacen regalos por Navidad.

La chica sonrió y aceptó con la cabeza.

-Vale, está bien. Amigos con regalo por Navidad.-le tendió la mano y Charlie la estrechó divertido-Prometo no estropearte los deberes nunca más… antes de las vacaciones

Ambos se echaron a reír. Estaban parados frente a las escaleras.

-¿Vas a dormir?-quiso saber él

-Si, empiezo a estar cansada-bostezó.-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro. ¿Tienes Pociones?

-Ugh-puso los ojos en blanco-Qué desgracia. Sí. A primera hora.

-Yo después. Intenta no hacer enfadar a Snape, anda, que luego lo paga en mi clase-recriminó con el dedo índice. Tonks asintió, abrazada a su libro.-Hasta mañana.

Charlie retrocedió y bajó un par de escaleras. No era un chico muy alto, pero Tonks aún tenía que dar el estirón. Le miró descender y rompió el silencio bruscamente.

-Ya sé lo que quiero que me regales por Navidad.-Charlie se detuvo, girándose.

-Qué rápida.

Tonks cruzó el espacio que les separaba y le miró un segundo con miedo. Su boca recorrió el mínimo espacio entre sus cabezas lentamente, dudando. Finalmente apoyó sus labios en los del chico y los besó torpemente.

Se separó deprisa, sabiendo que estaba completamente colorada y Charlie parpadeó sorprendido.

-Qué rápida-repitió confuso.

-Hasta mañana, Charlie-Tonks huyó por el pasillo en dirección a su sala común, dejándolo parado en las escaleras.

* * *

_Notas: He tenido algún problemita con las edades, pero finalmente no puse datos concretos, por si acaso. Tonks tiene, según el canon, un año menos que Charlie (aproximadamente, vaya). A su vez Charlie es dos años menor que Bill y tres mayor que Percy, por lo que Charlie podría estar cursando 4º y Percy 1º (si no me equivoco). Charlie nació en 1972, por lo que conoció perfectamente la muerte de los Potter y el final de la primera guerra, igual que Tonks. No he querido meterme en qué opinaba la familia Tonks respecto a traición de Sirius, pero me imagino la actitud de los Weasleys._

_Feliz Navidad, y gracias por leer._

_Nicole._


End file.
